I Would Die 4 U
"I Would Die 4 U" is a song by Prince and The Revolution, and the fourth single in the U.S. from their 1984 album, Purple Rain. The up-tempo dance song was a top 10 hit (the last from the album) in the U.S., reaching number 8 on the Hot 100. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Would_Die_4_U# hide *1 Alternate versions *2 Track listing **2.1 7": Paisley Park / 7-29121 (US) **2.2 12": Paisley Park / 9 20291-0 (US) **2.3 12": Warner Bros. / W9121T (UK) *3 Charts *4 Cover versions *5 Live cover performances *6 References *7 External links Alternate versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Would_Die_4_U&action=edit&section=1 edit The extended version of "I Would Die 4 U" is actually a studio jam on the song with The Revolution and musicians from Sheila E.'s band, Eddie M (on sax) and Miko Weaver (guitar), along with Sheila E. herself; most of this version was often performed live, preceding "Baby I'm a Star". The jam features some overdubbing and fades at the end; a longer version, nearly 31 minutes long, was never released officially, but has been bootlegged. The extended mix was also used as the B-side of the 1989 "Erotic City" single (the artwork of which features the same image of Prince that was used for this single's cover). The B-side, "Another Lonely Christmas", is a sad account of a man mourning his dear friend Kat's death on Christmas Day from pneumonia. The UK 12" single release also included the 1999 track "Free". Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Would_Die_4_U&action=edit&section=2 edit 7": Paisley Park / 7-29121 (US)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Would_Die_4_U&action=edit&section=3 edit #"I Would Die 4 U" (single version) – 2:57 #"Another Lonely Christmas" – 4:51 12": Paisley Park / 9 20291-0 (US)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Would_Die_4_U&action=edit&section=4 edit #"I Would Die 4 U" (extended version) – 10:15 #"Another Lonely Christmas" (extended version) – 6:47 12": Warner Bros. / W9121T (UK)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Would_Die_4_U&action=edit&section=5 edit #"I Would Die 4 U" (single version) – 2:57 #"Another Lonely Christmas" – 4:51 #"Free" – 5:00 Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Would_Die_4_U&action=edit&section=6 edit Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Would_Die_4_U&action=edit&section=7 edit *Indie band Cush included a cover of the song on their 2002 EP Spiritual 1.[1] *The song was covered by French music artist Space Cowboy on his 2003 album Across The Sky.[2] *A cover by Mariachi El Bronx was included on the 2009 tribute compilation Purplish Rain. A free download of the song was offered by Spin magazine.[3] *The synthpop band CHVRCHES covered the song during their live performances since 2012, titled as 'I Would Die 4 V', as a reference to the V in their band name. [4] *Neo-soul singer Raheem DeVaughn released a cover on his 2010 mixtape "Mr. February aka March Madness."[5] *British indie rock band White Lies released a cover of the song on their 2013 extended play Small TV. Live cover performanceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Would_Die_4_U&action=edit&section=8 edit *Of Montreal covered this song throughout their fall tour in 2007, along with other Prince songs. *Bloc Party covered part of the song as an intro to "Flux" throughout their 2008 summer tour. *Chvrches have covered this song live in 2012, and was one of the first three songs readily available on the internet by them. Category:1984 singles